Protector Working Title
by Amy-Toad
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly found out that you've had a vampire watching over you for 7 years? What if you now had to live with him? Rated T for now may be changed to M later. Better than it sounds. i'm changing things so plz be patient!


**Hey readers,  
I don't really know if anyone will read this, my friends told me to post it so I did. This is my first fan fiction and I just want to say that flames are welcome because If my story sucks then I want to know so that I can make it better. If you read my story then please, please PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**P.S. please note that I don't have a Beta yet because I still haven't asked my friend Glenda if she will do it.(if your reading this Glenda then tell me if you will!!!) I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and I will try to get them fixed ASAP.**

**xoBlazeox**

**Disclaimers and such: I got the name of one of my characters (Louis) from Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles. the similarities end with the name but I still have to put that I don't own the name so that I don't get sued. I also want to thank my friend Cameron K. for helping me name Vergil. I own everything else in the story so DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!! XD  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nadia was leading a normal life until one night when walking home from a school dance, she is cornered by a man who looks to be about 18 or 19 years old. She asks him what he wants with her, but he just smiles and walks closer to her. Nadia is about to scream when the man is by her side covering her mouth. She begins to struggle but he just increases his hold on her, "You can't escape so you might as well just give up." He said in a rather cocky tone.

The man looked at her and smiled showing all of his teeth, two of which were sharp pointy canines. She gasped and stopped struggling, He laughed. " This will be painful" he promised as he started running his mouth up and down her throat looking for her jugular vein. Nadia tried to scream but she couldn't get the sound to come out of her mouth.

"Get off of her Vergil, find someone else to feed on."

The vampire whose name was Vergil froze "and why do you care about what I do to this human Louis?"

The man named Louis walked closer to Nadia and Vergil, Nadia noticed that he too had fangs and this made her start struggling even more because being stuck in-between two blood thirsty Vampires was not on her list of favorite things.

Louis came up and started attacking Vergil. Nadia found herself unable to move as the two vampires started biting and clawing at each other and just when she thought they were going to fight to the death, they stopped. Vergil looked from me to Louis "Don't think this is over Louis I'm going to find out what you want with this girl and when I do I will stop at nothing to make your plans for her fail." And with that he was gone, it was almost as if he had disappeared into thin air.

Nadia stared at Louis wondering why he bothered saving her when he started walking up to her.

"I feel your fear" he said "don't worry I will not hurt you."

Nadia finally regained the use of her voice "Why did you save me?" She asked him, her voice cracking showing her fear.

"You see Nadia, I have been watching you for quite sometime now as a request from your brother."

Nadia looked up at him shocked "That's not possible though, my brother died when I was ten." She said sadly.

"That is true" he muttered "but I was there when he was killed. If I remember correctly your brother was interested in helping people in gangs turn their lives around?"

"Y-yes" she stuttered still slightly shocked about what she is hearing.

"Well one day, he crossed a gang made up of vampires, they did not want him around so one night they took him into an alleyway and…" he paused as if trying to find a way to say what he wanted to in a better way. "Well they drained him. I tried to stop them, but just before he died he told me to make sure you were safe." He studied her trying to see her reaction.

"So, what your saying is you have been watching me for five years without my knowledge?" she asked him angrily.

"Basically" he said calmly. "But you should be thankful that I have."

"Oh yeah! And why is that?" she asked stubbornly.

"Think about it, if I hadn't been watching you then Vergil would have killed you the same way your brother was killed." He said.

Nadia looked at him a moment and then said good point now if you'll excuse me I'll be going home now." She attempts to walk past him but he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him, she struggles but he only holds on tighter.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. If I allow you to leave then Vergil will have a perfect chance to kill you, so you will just have to stay with me." He said softly.

"You are not the boss of me now let me go!" she yells, struggling even more.

He spins her around to face him, forcing her to look into his eyes, which she notices, are a bright green color, that is almost luminescent. She can't help but stare into his eyes feeling as if she were in a trance. "Sleep!" Louis demanded and Nadia immediately felt extremely tired. "Sleep" he said again softer this time and then she closed her eyes falling into a deep dreamless sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well there's my first chapter, I hope you people enjoyed it. I won't continue the story if you don't R&R so you better do it! Please remember that this is my first Fan fiction, but don't go easy on me. If you don't like something about my story please tell me so I can work to improve it. I also want to know if anyone has a better title for me to use for my story. If you have a good title then send it in a review or PM me about it.**

**Thanks for reading,  
xoBlazeox **


End file.
